


All These Things

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Jason has a dog, M/M, Mentiones Nightmares, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick surprises (read: invites himself to Jason's apartment) Jason in the hopes to spend some time with his new beau. Turns out, Jason really does not like Twinkies and oh, he has a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Things

**Author's Note:**

> \- Title is random  
> \- I think this is pretty canon compliant, at least for me haha  
> \- I have nothing against Twinkies, personally  
> \- Daisy is a small mutt, probably tan/blonde

As soon as Dick stepped into the apartment, he heard the pitter-pattering of clawed feet against the floor. He stayed where he was, confused until he saw a dog appear. It was cute, maybe about thirty pounds, and tried jumping up on Dick, his tail wagging.

Dick scooped her up, bopping her on the nose before petting her. “Hey cutie, when did you get here?”

“’Had her for a while,” Jason confessed as he stepped out from the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. “What are you doing here? We don’t have any plans for tonight.”

He set the puppy down and watched as she went over to Jason, rubbing herself against him like a cat. “I thought I would surprise you, um, thought we could watch a movie or something.”

“Huh. Well, let me get some clothes on, I thought you were some dumbass burglar.”

“Wait, let me tremble in sight of your almost naked body first,” Dick teased as he moved to the kitchen, poking around in Jason’s fridge and cupboards.

He came out in a pair of black jeans and a lumberjack-esque shirt. “Says the guy who wears a skin tight suit every night.”

He wasn’t invading Dick’s personal space, but he was close enough that he was able to smell the fresh soap scent on the younger. “I just- what _would_ you have done if I was a burglar?”

“I’ve got other guns besides the ones with a trigger.” He grinned at his own pun and it was infectious -- Dick couldn’t stop his own smile.

He watched as Jason pulled his little popcorn machine and kernels from a cupboard he hadn’t looked in yet, not sure if he should try to fill the silence or not. “So. You didn’t tell me you had a puppy?”

Jason didn’t look at him as he scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, Roy suggested it after reading some article, I think. Or something. Daisy and I clicked right away.”

“Gotta say, I always imagined you as a big dog kinda guy.”

He let out a short laugh. “Yeah? Well, whoever had Daisy before me must have been, because he gave her to the shelter when she couldn’t healthily make it past 40 pounds.”

“Oh.”

Jason shrugged. “I thought she was cute, and she meets the buildings’ restraints, and I like to think that I give her a better home than where she was before.”

“I bet you do. She looks really happy here. How does she do with other dogs? Maybe she and Titus could have a dog play date.”

He nodded. “I could see that, as long as you could promise that he wouldn't use her like a chew toy.”

Dick lightly punched his arm. “Hey, that’s _Bathound_ you’re talking about. He’d be as gentle as a kitten.”

He looked like he was about to contradict that when a popping kernel flew out and hit his arm. He hissed and turned around, focusing on guiding any other wayward kernel to the popcorn bowl. Dick couldn’t withhold a laugh.

“Hey, do you know how hot these things are? Really hot. I’m protecting you here.”

Dick smiled and nodded, trying not to laugh again. “My knight in… Hipster clothing.” He kissed him on the cheek before he could react to what he had said.

As he blushed, he mumbled: “Well, I won't deny it.”

A few minutes later they were settling down on Jason’s couch, Daisy on one side of him and Dick on the other. After that, they had to find a movie -- difficult, when Dick was hoping for some sort of comedy and Jason seemed intent on watching a zombie flick. They found a happy medium with _Zombieland_.

Halfway through the movie, Dick started getting a craving for Twinkies -- or anything similar, if he was being honest. However, Jason scoffed at the idea of him even having a box of them -- “I don’t even want to know what kind of stuff they put at them!” “Nothing worse than Oreos, I’d think.” “Don’t you dare even insinuate that the _holy grail_ of household snacks is even remotely akin those gas station-” “Alright, alright. I get it. I’m still going out to get some.”

When Dick came back from his mini-mart run, Jason was curled up in a blanket, looking peaceful. He smiled as he put some groceries -- milk, cereal, bananas (aka what he normally lived on) -- away and opened up one of the boxes of Twinkies he’d gotten. He was finally having one when Daisy started barking -- _at Jason_.

“Daisy, hush!” He went over to pick her up, which hopefully would placate her -- but Jason was already awake, reaching out and petting her. “Jay, I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over her.”

“It’s alright, she was just doing her job.” 

That was when Dick noticed how he was shaking with every other breath and his eyes were dilated. “She wakes you up when you have nightmares, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah.” He got up, stretching out his long limbs before turning to Dick. “Go ahead and laugh. There’s some shit that i’ll never get over, that I need help with, and I know it’s pathetic-”

“ _Jason_! It’s not pathetic, it’s okay. I just wish you had told me, so I could be there for you, too. You’re my boyfriend -- not only that, but just one of the closest people in my life. I love you, and I want to be able to help you. Are the nightmares the reason you never stay the night?”

He hesitated for a moment before nodding. “I didn’t want to worry you.”

Dick tried not to look disappointed; he didn’t want Jason feeling guilty over something like this. Instead, he got on his tip toes and ran his fingers through Jason’s hair, tugging him toward him more. “It’s alright. But from now on, I want things to be open between us, okay? Communication is important in making a relationship healthy.” He leaned in and kissed him; when he pulled away Jason was smiling. “What? Do I have Twinkie filling on my face?”

He shook his head. “You called me your boyfriend.”

“I did, didn’t I?”

“I kinda like it,” he admitted, before leaning down to kiss Dick again. “You know that I do love you, right, _boyfriend_?”

“I think I’m getting an idea,” he told him as he laid down on the couch and pulled Jason down on top of him. He was, obviously, heavier than Dick, but he didn't mind the weight. “You know what would really prove your love for me though?”

“What?”

“A James Bond marathon.”

“ _Again_?” He sounded exasperated, but his eyes were happy when they met Dick’s. “Anything for you, babe.”

Daisy barked, happily, in agreement from her spot on one of the lounge chairs, and the two couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
